Gin Tatsumaki
Gin Tatsumaki is a member of the party in Enter the Void. Description Appearance Personality Biography Gin's past is shrouded in mystery, he never speaks of his time before coming to this land, even Lord Rilion Aeravanonel doesn't know what Gin was doing sailing at sea in a small craft all by himself, but he knows the man he pulled from the waters has been a loyal and trustworthy servant for the last 12 years. When he was pulled out of the stormy waters all aboard were shocked to find that he was wearing full plate armor of a design they had never seen before, a backpack on his back and his helmet attached to a loop on his belt. He had been treading water in his armor for over two hours by the time Aeravanonel's ship fished him from the brine. Gin proved to be a peerless swordsman and he made Lord Aeravanonel a small fortune in duels around the city and the west coast of the Empire. Gin loved the thrill of the games and rode a wave of fame and fortuneto the championship, but Aeravanonel felt that it was a waste to squander Gin's talents on mere prize fighting. Gin was a clever tactician, with a excellent understanding of troop movements and logistics, this coupled with the fact that the man was a blood thirsty demon on horseback made him an invaluable asset on the battlefield and to Lord Aeravanonel's military forces. Gin started as a Sgt. at arms, training Aeravanonel's troops, which quickly gave Aeravanonel's troops an edge in combat, their formations became nearly impervious and this provided Aeravanonels with a nearly unassailable position in Stormfast politics. Arguably the Aeravanonel became one of the strongest Patrician houses on the western coast of the Empire. Gin was promoted to Captain of Aeravanonels and in a bid to ease military tensions with the ruler of Stormfast he was appointed to train the royal troops as well. Gin did this as he does with any task, with all of his ability and within 6 months the royal troops had become proficient with the techniques he taught them, he was rewarded with a knighthood and became Aeravanonel's personal bodyguard and Champion of the Aeravanonel family. That has been his position for the last 5 years, though for the last 2 years Gin has been used as an agent of Lord Aeravanonel, who has been waging a losing battle of influence with the Iron Circle.He was hunting down an Iron Circle agent who could identify some of the major players in the Iron Circle's cabal in Stormfast, the spy had fled Stormfast and Gin was away when Lord Jordis Malvoni struck Aeravanonel, seizing his lands and imprisoning the Aeravanonels with false accusations. Gin was distraught and enraged that his master had been so treated, but he was now a marked man, considered a traitor by Stormfast authorities. Now he bides his time, hiding in the shadows, secreting away tidbits of information while he carefully plots a way to restore the Aeravanonel name and loosen the Circle's grip on Stormfast. Enter the Void Currently the wielder of the Deep God Mark of Shadow. Relationships Notable Items Hateful Psyblades Plate Armor +1 Category:Player Characters Category:ETV Category:Revenant Category:Human Category:Fighter